


The Batter

by FlashDom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDom/pseuds/FlashDom
Summary: Iris really should NOT be making pancakes





	The Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 4. No Devoe

Barry woke up to the tumultuous sound of a plate crashing against the floor. "Iris?" Barry screamed out praying his wife wasn't trying her hand at pancakes again. That was well, Disastrous. 

"Sorry babe, go back to sleep" Iris shouted back upstairs to their shared bedroom. Barry instantly worried even after hearing his wife's response, made his way downstairs.

Barry froze halfway down the stairs. The sight before his eyes was terrifying. Batter was on every surface imaginable, pots and pans were scattered all across the kitchen floor. Iris was hunched over the sink washing the gory substance out of her hair. Barely able to contain his laughter, Barry quietly approached Iris. He snuck up behind her and wove his fingers through her hair gently whispering in her ear, "hey".

Iris immediately relaxed into Barry's hold "wanna go out for breakfast?", she whispered back with a light giggle.

Sounds like a plan, but um, you might want to change first". Barry jokingly retorted, making fun of his wife.


End file.
